


Sleepy Cooking

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean cooking for Cas and Sam.





	Sleepy Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write about Sunday Night Stew, for the weekend challenge.

Dean yawned as he stirred the pot. He had not slept in almost 34 hours. Which, is not as easy as it used to be. Hell, he used to be able to stay awake for 4 or 5 days before he began to yawn. Getting older, sucks.

Still, he had promised Cas and Sammy a delicious Sunday Night Stew, Roasted Garlic Mashed Cauliflower, and cornbread. (Because Sam had sworn off potatoes, the heathen.)

You might be wondering, 'Why is Dean cooking?' Well, the answer was simple, he was tied of not having a good meal and when he discovered that _he_ just happened to have the only decent cooking skills. Most of his meals were just thrown together, but everyone seemed to enjoy it; and amazingly enough, he _enjoyed_ cooking.

He could let his mind wander, plan, and plot their next move.

His next move was to eat and fall asleep for the next day or two. He needed to invest in a crock pot. He pulled out some food for himself, called for the pair of idiots tracking the monster of the week. Quickly ate and then crawled into bed.

Cas would clean the dishes. After all, cleanliness was close to Godliness.

~Fin~


End file.
